Jenga!
by kolkolkoling
Summary: DaddyBats moment playing Jenga


Second! this idea came up when I was with friends at a cafe yestreday and a few others had been playing Jenga...

Disclaimer: i don't own Young Justice whatsoever.

Hope you like it!

"Hey Bats..." The boy wonder walked into the mainroom, which was littered with all types of childish boardgames. The older man looked up holding the Chutes and Ladders box.

"... Well..." He scratched his cheek."I've been thinking that we never have actually spent any quality time even though we live in the same house..." He shrugged."And I thought maybe we could play some fun boardgames..." The younger one smirked.

_'Bruce and 'fun' should not be in the same sentance...'_ Bruce peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

"You _do_ like these things, right...?" Dick scowled at the other man and crossed his arms.

"I don't, they're for kids." The man on the floor began to chuckle."What?"

"You _are_ a kid!" Dick's face heated up into a bright red.

"Other kids don't know how to fight as well as I do..." He turned his head to face the fireplace and noticed something on the floor."Ooh! Jenga!" He had seen the cyllindrical orange case beside the monopoly box near the sofa."I haven't played Jenga since I was a kid..."

"You _are_ a kid..." Bruce mumbled as Dick jumped the sofa."Alfred doesn't like you jumping on the seats!"

"Well he's not here..." The raven-haired boy smirked and grabbed the container.

"But I am. Don't jump on the seats, they are antiques..." The elder male scowled.

"If they're old, why'd you put them in the mainroom...?"

"Simple... My house, my furniture, my rules so don't jump on the seats..." He huffed and added,"Or over them." Dick nodded and muttered under his breath.

"Sorry..." He flopped down on the sofa after grabbing the Jenga box. He pursed his lips and glanced slightly at Bruce and back to the box, hoping to imply a silent request. He wanted to play it, but he had already dug himself a hole and if he said anything himself, he would be made fun of for his previous comments. The man on the floor noticed Dick's hesitation and had to grin at least a little. He was still such a child.

"Do you wanna play...?" The younger boy blushed lightly and nodded. Bruce could not hold back a chuckle."And you said games were for kids..."

"Shut up...!" The boy wonder growled at the billionaire, face turning red with anger."You know what? Nevermind!" He quickly stood up from the couch and headed to the stairs, stomping angrilly.

"Oh, come on..." Bruce sighed."Robin...! You know I was just joking..." The boy turned slowly.

"I didn't know you were capable of making jokes..." He frowned.

"Do you want an apology...? I am sorry. Alright...?" Dick couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips at finally getting any type of actual and official apology, from his "mentor"."So do you want to play or not...?" The raven-haired boy headed back to the sofa.

"And as a matter of fact, young Greyson," Alfred's voice caused the boy to jump."I may not always be seen, but at all times, I am here." He informed before tutrning his head to his boss."Master Bruce... would you care for me to bring dinner to you out here? Or should I wait for you to finish...?" Bruce glanced up at his butler and nodded. Dick had already sat on the floor with the wooden pieces and messed with them for a bit before starting to set them up.

"If you don't mind... I'm gonna order some takeout..." He looked over to the raven-haired boy."Burgers from that place in town, right...?" He nodded at Dick, whose eyes lit up at the thought of takeout, and he nodded."Yeah, some burgers..." Alfred nodded.

"So you won't be needing my services...?"

"No thanks Alfred, you can take the rest of the night off for yourself..." Bruce smiled at his childhood caretaker while Dick's mind spun around the thought. Takeout. He hadn't eaten anything from a fast food joint or plain resturant since he had moved in. Not to say that Alfred's cooking wasn't good, because he was an amazing chef, but he missed burgers and fries and other stuff. The resturants that Bruce had taken him, when they weren't _really_ business related, were all the kind where they served caviar and escargot, or something fancy, tiny-portioned, and unpronounceable to a 9-year-old.

"Do they even deliver...?" He finally quirked a brow at the older male sitting across from him.

"No, but if you don't wanna go for a quick ride to town I'm sure I can be made an exception..." Bruce offered him one of two options. Going to the town would be fun but he really wanted to play the game. Besides, if he had a burger in the car, he wouldn't be able to wait to get home to eat. The boy wonder fidgeted with a couple of blocks and chewed the inside of his cheek before looking back up to Bruce.

"Can you order in...?"

"You didn't win! You just 'happened' to pick the wrong block to put on _this_ side of the tower," Dick pointed to the would-be corner of the now fallen block tower,"And caused all of them to be unstable...!" He crossed his arms and frowned at the other, who just kept grinning at the boy. This was their 32nd game since they played Uno a couple times before, after their first 8 games of Jenga that happened during dinner.

"That's not true..." Bruce shook his head."You just don't want to admit that you knocked it over when you dropped that top block down..."

"Some true hero... you lie to a _child_!" The raven-haired boy grabbed his milkshake and sucked up the thick mixture of vanilla icecream and chocolate syrup.

"I thought you said you weren't a child...?"

"Shut up Bats!" Bruce grinned again."Again!" He put down the cup and began resetting the Jenga tower again, red in the face, but getting very tired. Bruce noticed and chuckled.

"Someone's getting sleepy..."

"No, you aren't gonna get sleep until we do this again and you admit that you've been cheati-" He stifled a yawn."... Cheating."

"I'm not the one who is yawning..." grabbed the first block from the side. Dick was getting slightly heavy-eyed but wanted to continue because this was the first time in a long time that they had actually done anything this fun. He couldn't even remember the last time they did anything together other than fight poeple and argue about him being old enough or skilled enough to drive a motorcycle. He wasn't, of course, but that was different. He didn't want to forget about _this_ moment when he relived a bit of a family-time moment playing his once favorite childhood game. After another half hour, the boy wonder was starting to lean more against the sofa cussions behind him, his head lolling from side to side as he attempted to remain awake for just a bit longer.

"Robin..."The Dark Knight smiled kindly, even though he wasn't know for really smiling.

"Hm...?" The boy looked up slightly, eyelids burning to close for the night of sleep his body needed.

"Time for bed..."

"... 'Mn-not sleepy..." He mumbled almost inaudibly. Bruce stood slightly and leaned forward with one arm around his back, his other swept under the boy's knees, as he lifted the half-sleeping kid from the floor."... Stop... th'game..." Dick groaned, eyes barely opening to blink.

"We can play Jenga another time... right now you need sleep."

"Mnuh-uhhh..." The boy frowned and curled closer to Bruce's chest. Bruce smiled down at his son as he got the door to Dick's room opened. The lights were kept off, so he wouldn't be awakened from the already near dream state he was in. Bruce pushed back the covers and carefully placed the boy down into his bed covering him up, but something had caught onto his shirt."... Daddy..."

"Goodnight Richard..." With a loving smile, he stood up and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair softly before heading out the door.

"... Cheater." The raven haired boy mumbled that last word clearly before completely passing out.

...

Thanks for reading! please review =^.^=


End file.
